Within the Words of a Ghost
by Jaeiyola
Summary: Chihiro comes and visit Haku. But what will happen will disaster strike, causing Chihiro to die? [Rated T to be safe.]


Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic. Any kind of comments would be nice, so don't hold back.

**Disclaimer:** _I would love the own this, but sadly I don't._

**Within the words of a Ghost**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

It was a dark starless night. The clouds descended upon each other, filing the moon without struggle. Little light was shown through, making the night full of secrets and promises.

Finally the night cleared. There on the path, stands a big, looming house.

Inside, everyone was fast asleep. Not a soul or spirit moved in the dark and yet the elevator lift came down on to the first floor.

The door dinged open. Inside a stranger stood with their hands by their side. The figure crept out slowly, afraid to wake the occupants upstairs. The wonderer quickly put on the cloak that was around the arms. Not wanting to bump into any late night wonderers, the figure took another route to get out of the house. It was dark and stuffy in the boiler room. Being able to see in the dark, the figure spotted a sleeping thing. The wonderer quickly open the door and crawled out through the opening.

"Ah", the figure sighed and took a deep breathe of air. This was definably worth going through all this trouble; being out here this late. Time was slowly slipping away, the figure had to hurry or it will be sunrise soon.

The person ran across the bridge and went into the forest. Around this time of night, the trees sparkled with serenity.

Might as well walk slow and enjoy the scenery, the figure thought. After a few minutes of walking, the wonderer came across a clearing. In the middle, there lays a crystal-colored, blue lake. The figure walked toward it and finally sat down on a rock by the water.

Being this close to peace, the figure sat down and thought back…

_A young girl crouching by the bushes, with her head on her laps…_

"_Here, eat this"_

_In the light, the young girl has brown wavy hair, tied up. Her big brown eyes showed everything, all her emotions and thoughts. Her carefree and innocent soul, as if she never encounters anything evil. She works hard, for a human, trying not to make too much of a mess. _

The figure lean back and try to remember that young girl's smell. To the spirits in the Spirit World, she would stink. But in the mind of the figure, she smells sweet and nice just like her soul.

_It has been 8 years since we have last seen each other. 8 long, miserable years of being alone without that sparkling smile that brightens up as the hours grow long. Does she still remember me? Or did she forget? Maybe its time to give up and let go._

So many questions and yet so much time to think more never-ending questions. It was the figure's last night to answer those questions. By morning, they need to be revealed.

The figure got up, as it was time to leave. The mistress would get mad, and you wouldn't want to see that. There would a price to pay.

The figure slowly walked back to the house the same path as before. As the figure walked, the thoughts lingered back into those never-ending questions.

It was a difficult sleep, and no sooner it was morning. Haku dreadfully got up. It was the day to answer Talyia's question; will he choose her to be his mate? Questions like this always ponder Haku. Is it that easy to choose your mate? But one big reason he hasn't answer Talyia is because of a one certain girl, a girl who goes by the name of Chihiro.

Every time Haku thinks about his life, Chihiro's face comes back into the picture. Maybe it is the time to forget and start anew.

Talyia wasn't at all bad looking. She has long, wavy, navy colored hair that swirls around her when the wind is strong. Her deep, sapphire eyes, intense and deep in thought. Talyia's mood was one thing to get use to thought. She was moody and anything can revolt her. It was something you didn't want to do.

He is a powerful river god, she, a powerful wind goddess. Together, they make a perfect couple. The water needs the wind to bring power and destruction or calmness.

And yet, despite all this, Haku still can't get a chestnut colored hair girl out of his head.

Lost in his thoughts, Haku didn't notice the door behind him opening.

"Haku?" A head popped out of the opening. "Are you ready? I'm sorry to be like this, but I need to know. Do you know how painful it is, waiting day after day for an answer?." Taylia slowly walk over to where Haku is standing. Carefully she wraps her arms around his waist.

They were around the same height and age, making this an easy task. Haku turned around and pulling her arms off.

"Haku?" Taylia looked questionably. "I…I don't understand" Taylia stuttered.

It was rare to see Taylia so uncalm. Usually she is confident and doesn't question any of her own choices. Her famous quote _"Nothing I do is ever wrong."_

Seeing that she was distress, Haku pulls Taylia towards him. "I'm sorry; I'm just not me today. Taylia, I love you and I agree to be your mate for life…"

Smiling, Taylia whispered "I love you too". Dropping her lips into his, they stood there silently, arms around each other.

_Chihiro…I'm sorry…But I've given up…_

* * *

End of Chapter

_Now go and comment! _


End file.
